The Encroaching Darkness
by Sydney Z. Hampshire
Summary: Before and after the deaths of Xigbar, Demyx and Luxord. I don't really think it is as angsty as it sounds. Implied yaoi,but it's not really shoved in your face.


The Encroaching Darkness OT3: Luxord/Demyx/Xigbar 

**Fandom: Orgy 13 / KH2**

**Genre: Yaoi / Shonen-ai**

**Words: 1068**

**First, There Was Three**

"You don't have hearts," Xemnas would insist, "You can't feel," but Luxord and Xigbar would continue to ignore him on this subject, preferring to listen to the youngest of their little group: Demyx, who would continue to say; "Oh! We do so to have hearts!" and proceed to prove this in any way he could. The Gambler of Fate and The Sharp Shooter were now convinced that, on some level, The Melodious Nocturne was right.

The little water element brought a surprising shaft of light into their otherwise dreary Castle Of Oblivion life, both of the older men wondered how they'd avoided going crazy in this place before they'd discovered "Demyx's delightful demeanour," as Luxord had said, when Demyx left that evening on his second mission in only a short time, still with a cheerful and positive attitude, even though he thought someone else would be better suited for the job…

**Then There Was Two**

When he found out, Xigbar shot up nearly the entire castle, careering around such that no one dared get in his way, even Saix removed himself to the Alter of Naught –to protect Xemnas, he said, in case Number II tries anything.

Xigbar only stopped when he reached Luxord's room; the gambler was sitting on the edge of the bed, poker faced and with an air of great calmness about him. Xigbar had dropped his weapons, the guns evaporating into nothing before they'd even hit the ground; he'd fled right then and there to Luxord's arms, where he'd broken down into equally broken sobs, cradled softly as the Gambler shook with his own silent grief…

His lust for revenge only re-awaked with the coming of an intruder to the castle, this time however, it came, not with a fierce and blind anger, but with a quiet determination that worried Luxord; "I will not lose," he'd told himself and the other man…

**One Is The Loneliest Number**

The area of open space was awash with white light and cold, when he waited with bated breath, below his booted feet the tiles clicked when he paced.

His movements stopped with the sound of arrivals…

Luxord looked up, poker faced and steely eyed, at the Keyblade Master; not one emotion showed there but a bitter scorn, even though he knew, just knew, not felt, that he should be buckling at the knees, greeting the humming blade of the enemy with open arms…

But he didn't, he fought, he fought with all the heart he didn't have, he fought… And he lost…

_**First There Was One**_

_The darkness was numbing, and the quivering, shaking ball of pain that was Demyx would have agreed, if he'd been able to feel anything other than the searing pain in his chest and the cold coppery wetness that pooled under his breast._

_His normally glee filled blue eyes were shut tight against the blackness; his hands clasped over his ears as he tried to shut out the rustling of that which dwelt there, in that blackness._

_Plush lips whimpered the two names he'd thought of even in death, even as the Keyblade Master's triumphant expression shone before him, the only light in this dark… Dark place… _

_He cracked open two watery eyes and tried to glare defiantly at the yellow ones looking back at him, but he'd always failed at glaring..._

"_I'm scared…" _

_**Then There Was Two**_

"_HELLO!" Xigbar tripped in the darkness, rubbing his sore arms and ignoring the stabbing pain that plagued his belly and chest, "Anyone! Anyone at all…?"_

_After spending so much time with the Organization, with Luxord and Demyx, it felt strange to be so alone, and so finally alone to boot! Before, on missions, he'd known he'd see them again soon, even in the endless bitter cold of the Land Of Dragons, when snow had got into his boots and he'd found ice in his hair, when he'd been sent to spy on that kid, to report back how strong he was, he'd known, that when he got back to the castle the musician's lithe self would appear out of nowhere and fling it's arms around him, soon to be followed by that cocky British Bastard, who'd smirk and kiss him on the cheek, welcoming him back._

"_Xiggy!" Yes, that's what Demyx would squeal, that damn silly nickname, and… Oh! Yes, just like that, his arms would be tight around his waist._

_Xigbar laughed and wrapped his own arms around the small figure, burying his face in the soft mess of hair he found, "If this is going insane… I don't mind," he chuckled._

"_Xiggy?"  
"…"  
The figure shifted and looked up into Xigbar's wide open yellow eye, "Xiggy… You're scaring me, are you okay?"  
"Demyx!" Xigbar gasped and fell to his knees, "It's… It's really you?"_

_Around them, the rustling stopped, as the darkness watched with baleful yellow eyes…_

_**The Best Things Come In Threes**_

_Luxord gasped, shuddering and clutching at his chest where the cold steel had plunged. His knees cracked when they hit the dark non-ground and his eyes ached as they stared around him, all signs of calm and composure vanishing before the sight of a thousand glittering eyes…_

"_Luxie?" that sweet voice sounded in his ears and Luxord closed his eyes._

"_You're dead, love, you're not really here…"  
"Sure he is! And me!" Luxord felt a heavy arm wrap around his shoulders, "Here that is, well… Dead too I guess…" There was a quiet sniffle and the gambler looked up at those sweet blue eyes glittering with tears in front of him._

"_Demy-love…" he looked to his side and saw the croaked grin belonging to Xigbar, "Xig-dear…" he bit his lip and hung his head, "I wasn't there for either of you."  
"Doesn't matter," Demyx dropped down to hug him, "We're together now, right?"_

"_Right!" Xigbar nodded, "So come on Lux! Who's gonna help us through the darkness if it ain't you?"  
"…"  
"Come on," Luxord felt himself being pulled to his feet and he looked around at his two best friends, his lovers, one so innocent, the other a solid wall to lean on, he smiled and, for once, realised he honestly meant it!_

_Xemnas couldn't argue against that God damn it!_

_Demyx and Xigbar looked up at him expectantly and Luxord nodded to them both, "Come on then, loves," he gestured with his arm, "Let us find our way out of this encroaching darkness!" _

_As they proceeded, they heard the rustling of fleeing darkness…_


End file.
